


Pale Skin, Red Lips, Sweet Kiss

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Son Dongju | Xion is a Princess, What are Tags?, because Dongju's asleep, in Geonhak's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: To Geonhak, Dongju looked like Snow White. One day, when Dongju was fast asleep on the couch, Geonhak took his chances and kissed him on the lips.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 28





	Pale Skin, Red Lips, Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote a Leeon fic. I'm surprised.

When Geonhak first laid eyes on Dongju, he mistook the younger for a princess. With his long lashes, pale skin, and red lips, who could blame Geonhak? Either way, Geonhak was doubtlessly captivated.

One day, Geonhak found Dongju asleep on the couch after a hard day of practice. Geonhak was exhausted but seeing Dongju passed out on the sofa, something stirred within him. Glancing around, Geonhak found himself alone with Dongju. Creeping closer, Geonhak took the opportunity to shamelessly stare at the princess sleeping before him.

‘Beautiful’ was the word Geonhak would use to describe Dongju. Everything from the strands of his hair, down to the soles of his feet, was beautiful. But the one thing that stood out from the rest were those red-tinted lips. At times, Geonhak wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips. This time was no different, and since he was alone-

Geonhak leaned in until their faces were only centimeters apart. A part of him longed to see those chocolate eyes look at him, but the other part of him was glad because then Dongju wouldn’t witness what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, Geonhak closed the distance between their lips.

Dongju’s felt soft against his own, and Geonhak felt like he was heaven. All of a sudden, reality hit him, and Geonhak hastily pulled away. Thankfully, Dongju was still asleep. Geonhak back away before quietly bolting out of the room, his cheeks aflame and his mind a mess. 

And amid Geonhak’s turmoil, the princess continued his slumber, aware of it all.


End file.
